Particulate materials, such as sand, may be produced during the production of hydrocarbons from a well system traversing a subterranean formation. A well system can include devices and procedures for sand control. The production of sand can restrict productivity, erode components of the well system, impede wellbore access, interfere with the operation of downhole equipment, and present disposal difficulties. Sand control can include preventing sand, silt, or other particles from a subterranean formation from entering a wellbore or near-wellbore area of a well system. Sand control can reduce or prevent the migration of sand and other particles into the near wellbore area that may restrict production of fluids from the subterranean formation. In some subterranean formations, sand control can help maintain the structure of a reservoir of fluid around the wellbore in the subterranean formation.
It is desirable to prevent the production of particulate materials from a well that traverses a hydrocarbon bearing subterranean formation.